


Just A Dream

by Candles_93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Just A Dream, New York AU, all alive AU, everybody lives au, nobody dies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candles_93/pseuds/Candles_93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wakes up in New York with Laura. What he thought was the past year of his life was just a dream.</p>
<p>Basically my idea of 'it's all a dream' AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

Derek bolted upright, out of breath, shirt clinging to his sweaty chest. He gulped in air trying to slow his hammering heart, taking in his surroundings. The TV was playing some old horror movie, the volume low, the screams from characters a hum. He had been lying on the scratchy green couch in the apartment he and Laura shared, the coffee table in front of him cluttered with old mugs of herbal tea that she drank and magazines she hadn't read. Half her wardrobe was draped across the back of the old leather recliner they found in the alleyway next to their building. There were no pictures on the walls, or photographs on tables, just the way they liked it.

The smell of pancakes being cooked was slowly seeping into his consciousness as he realised he was still in New York, still with Laura. It was all a dream.

"Mother of fuck" He heard Laura screech from the kitchen, no doubt burning herself on the stove for the tenth time.

Derek stood up and made his way to the doorway, watching her flip the pancakes and push them round the pan with a spatula. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing one of his old shirts and a pair of shorts.

"Hey" She called out to him, not bothering to turn round. It was weird, her voice sounded so new to him, even though he'd only been asleep for about twenty minutes.

"Hey" He replied, leaning against the counter behind him.

"You ok? I could hear you being all twitchy, I was just about to wake you up if it went on any longer"

"Just a nightmare"

She didn't say anything to that, just nodded, they had both had a lot of nightmares over the years.

"Do you ever-" He stopped himself, why was he thinking this now? That dream had messed with his head.

She turned her head slightly to look at him, giving him the go ahead to say more, before returning to putting the pancakes on plates.

He curled his hand into a fist, tapping it against the countertop. "Do you ever think about going back? Back to Beacon Hills?"

Laura froze momentarily from where she was putting the pan into the sink, her back turned to Derek. He watched her tense up for all of four seconds, before putting the pan in the sink and then clutching the edge of it.

"All the time" She whispered. "I just wasn't sure if you..."

He knew what she meant. What she couldn't say. Was he ready? To go back and face what was there. Those memories.

"I think we should go back. Fix up the house. We can't run from our home forever"

Laura nodded slowly, turning to face him at last, a sad smile on her face.

"What's prompted this epiphany?"

"Just a dream I had"

\--------

A few days later they were speeding past the sign that read;

Welcome to Beacon Hills!

All of their worldly possessions in boxes in the back of the car. The radio a soft lull to fill the silence.

It was terrifying coming back to a place that held so many horrible memories, but also so many great ones.

As they got closer to the town the passed the tree that they used to climb when they were kids, the one Laura fell out of when she was seven and broke her arm. They passed the high school they both went to. The library that their mother used to volunteer at. The vet clinic Derek used to work at.

Everything was so familiar and so different at the same time.

Soon they were driving through the woods, down winding roads that had once been home. And then they arrived.

The rotting burnt down shell that used to be their home. There were vines growing up the sides, and the door broken from where local kids had obviously broken in for shits and giggles. But it was there, still standing,  just like them.

"Welcome home baby brother" Laura wiped a tear from her face but smiled at him. He smiled back, it was a start.

\---

The house was going to take a lot of work, so they had rented a loft just outside of town. Laura was down at the police station making sure they had all the correct permits and licences and that the house was definitely still theirs.

Derek decided to take a walk around the grounds, the woods were always his favourite place growing up.

"I'm telling you we are lost" He heard an agitated voice not far away.

"And i'm telling you, the old Hale house is just up here, once we get there, there's a road back to town, it'll be fine" Another voice answered.

He was far out into the woods now, his house a good 20 minute walk in the other direction, who were these idiots? Curious, he followed the sound of the voices.

"Why do I listen to you? You always get me in some weird shit"

The second voice laughed fondly at that, then cut short as Derek walked  into the clearing they were in. Coming face to face with the two teenage boys he had seen in his dream.

The three of them all stared at each other for a long moment.

"Holy shit, you're real" Derek breathed.

The one he remembered as Scott looked confused, whilst Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean" Derek cleared his throat, "this is private property"


End file.
